When Cupcakes ATTACK!
When Cupcakes Attack is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Continuing on from the previous episode, Evil Guy and his friends are trapped in the Cupcake Castle as the alarm has been sounded. Meanwhile, New Luigi's surgical augmentations have been completed. Script Scene 1 Wario is on his motorcycle, with Evil Guy, Pickle, and Fernando sitting on Shadow Kirby (who has taken on the form of a seat) in the back. They are driving through the pink Cupcake Castle as the alarm is blaring and red lights are flashing. EVIL GUY: Crud! We've been spotted! PICKLE, Well, duh. We flattened a group of cupcakes with a chandelier. How could they not notice us? EVIL GUY: Very kindly, that's how. Wario, can't you go any faster? WARIO: Not with you fatties in the back. EVIL GUY: Hey, look who's talking! They drive on as the camera cuts to... Scene 2 In the Master Emerald chamber, New Mario has rebuilt the Waluigi mech as a set of cybernetic augmentations for New Luigi, attaching them to his body. New Luigi is now part green-suited plumber, part purple cyborg. CUPCAKE: Coooool. So do I still have to control him? NEW MARIO: Yes, but the cockpit is in his mouth now. Get in. CUPCAKE: But... NEW MARIO: Trust me. Before the cupcake can argue, New Mario picks it up and puts in New Luigi's mouth. NEW LUIGI: (with his mouth full) You lied, didn't you? NEW MARIO: Yep. Bon appetit. Also, the more cupcakes you eat, the stronger your cybernetic parts get. NEW LUIGI: Mmm! I am loving this upgrade! Suddenly, an army of cupcakes barges in, wearing cannon-topped helmets. CUPCAKE IN FRONT: Freeze! You there! Have you seen the intruders? NEW MARIO: New Luigi? NEW LUIGI: Yes? NEW MARIO: Chow down. New Luigi springs into the air with a roar, landing in the sea of helmeted cupcakes. The cannons on their helmets fire at New Luigi, but they bounce off of his cybernetic armor. One bullet lodges itself in New Luigi's human flesh, but his cybernetic side takes over New Luigi's nerves and mutes the pain. New Luigi grabs a handful of cupcakes and gorges himself. NEW LUIGI: This...is...awesome! New Luigi winds up a punch and pounds the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks all the cupcakes down. He continues to shove the cupcakes into his mouth as their ammunition has no effect on him. NEW MARIO: Wow. I might have done a little too much. NEW LUIGI: What do you mean? I love it! NEW MARIO: It's not that. It's just...some of the cybernetic augmentations are wired to your brain. If you get too much energy, you might grow insane and allow your overpowered cybernetics to take over your body! NEW LUIGI: Hmm. Maybe you're right. Problem is, remember when one of the cupcakes managed to shoot my human side? NEW MARIO: Yeah... NEW LUIGI: Removing the regenerating mechanism now would kill me. Of course, if I do go out of control, you have my permission to do what you must. New Luigi finishes off the last of the cupcakes, rubbing his belly. Suddenly, Evil Guy and co. drive in. New Mario and New Luigi turn towards them as their eyes widen. EVIL GUY: Oh, no... To be continued. Moral None to speak of. Trivia This is essentially the first appearance of what will later become the Cupcake Robot. Category:Best Shows ever Category:Cancelled shows